


Never Let bygones be bygones

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blonde guy survives gunshots bc he has immortality magic, Blood and Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, Past Lives, Past Violence, Unnamed Siblings, kind of, neck snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Kudos: 1





	Never Let bygones be bygones

In Ryuken's young days (when he was fully blonde), when he was donned head of the Yakuza alongside his three brothers, he never really had any rivals, nor enemies that went a day without getting jumped. The very few he had either 'disappeared', skipped town, or had joined, which was very rare.

Before that became his life, he had an undying grudge with the law with the intensity of a supernova bomb (I may have overexaggerated there). It took off when one of his older brothers were caught during a botched raid on the pharmacy market. Apparently, someone was sorting files in a storage room when they heard the crash and called the cops.

The results of that blunder were the loss of most of his four-man squad and about twelve others of the police that blindsided them four blocks from their hit. Luckily, they had a really good lawyer that somehow had their sentences dropped to a mere two months. Brought Ryuken and his siblings joy when Ryo was released.

After that, his bitterness with the law skyrocketed.

About a week later, the sudden news of all of his brother's deaths hit him hard, especially when he arrived at the perfect time to see his oldest, Ryzen, limp towards the door of their wrecked hideout, and suddenly drop dead. The time was just when the blonde was injected with a serum that gave excruciatingly painful but fruitful results, against his will.

The bastard behind it all was the same cop that chased after him and his gang longer than he had been alive with little to no success. Shun Kakashi, was it? Turns out, he found out he could level the most powerful of gangs by hunting down the weak, but powerful links to it.

Ryuken was coming home from school that day (his mother's dying wish was that he is given an education while taking her place among what remained of his family) just when he saw the door wide open with his big bro on the ground, lifeless.

The man made a very critical mistake staying there to gloat and revel in his ultimate victory, 'beheading the great Three-Headed Snake' he heard Shun yell. Too bad he forgot it had a fourth. What happened was the fifteen-year-old tearing the middle-aged man limb-from-limb, while he was still breathing.

When he started his second year in high school, some brunette sitting across the room gave him that same cold stare, every day for the whole time he attended. He didn't really mind as the other brunette kid beside him was his main focus because of him looking worse for wear every day.

Ryuken started to pay the guy's barren stares a lot of mind. It got down to the last day of school when he went up to him and asked.

'Oi, what's with the obsessive staring?'

The kid, without blinking, said...

'あなたは私の父を殺した.'

* * *

** Present time, five years later **

The pale blonde male was at home by himself, binge-watching the first season of Aggretsuko when he heard the doorbell ring.

_ Oh, come on, right at the best part _

A frustrated huffed blew from his flared nostrils as he paused at the moment Fenneko started doing that monotonous laugh and slithered to the door.

"Mikey, whatever it is you're looking for, forget it." He half-snapped as he undid the lock to the door. When he opened, his furrowed eyebrows raise along with his eyes when it was a completely different individual standing in the door.

He wore black radio sunglasses, had red triangle tattoos on both sides of his face, wore a dark grey tee beneath a white jacket. He wore white pants with square patterns and green boots. The brunette had a ponytail at the back of his head and a small bun at the front.

In his hand was a gold-painted desert eagle, the handle adorned with red stripes, and the base of the weapon had the word, **Murder's Demise** , engraved into it.

The blonde noticed the weapon first before the entirety of the man standing before him, a questioned look on his face.

"Um, what's up with that there? And who are you?"

_ He doesn't remember _

Without a word, he reached up and slipped off his glasses, revealing to Ryuken those same dead eyes from long ago. The man's yellow pupils widen, he recognizes that same look. It, it couldn't be.

"Tenshin?"

Tenshi nodded, and without warning, quickly raised his weapon and pulled the trigger.

** Bang! **

** Bang! **

** Bang! **

** Bang! **

** Bang! **

** Bang! **

Six shots rang throughout the house like a thunderclap as Ryuken jerked from the repeated impacts, a strangled grunt seething from his between clenched teeth. He stumbled back a few steps before falling down against the couch. He felt the hot lead burrow further in numerous parts of his body; his left shoulder, his right arm, his collarbone, right next to his heart, his stomach, right above his heart, and in his hand.

His mind fired off rapidly as he laid slumped against the blood-stained couch. The sharp scent of metal overtook his blaring sense that screamed at him to assess the damage. Any words that were coming up drowned in the blood in his mouth that leaked down the corners of his mouth.

Tenshin stepped inside towards the fatally wounded blonde, not paying attention to the purplish-red blood darkening his spiral shirt, and planted the smoking barrel to his forehead. He maintained an emotionless facade while his father's killer glared with one of rage, his white sclera morphed into a dark violet.

"You, r-real...ly- _cough_ - think you can, _hurgh_ , k-kill me this easily? Huh? Or much less, bring- grk- bring your bastard father back?!"

"No. For my father."

** Bang! **

Grey matter and even more blood spattered against the couch cushion. The blonde spasmed and twitched a few seconds before going limp. The brunette stood shaking, still holding on to the inhuman expression, even as tears ran down his face like a faucet. He dropped on his knees, his weapon on the floor beside him.

And there, he wept. For the first time in five years.

Alas, he didn't Get to grieve long, as the cartoon on Tv played when it was paused up to now. But Tenshin didn't notice or even care. He was too deep in his emotions to notice Ryuken edge his good hand towards the remote and press play. He finally did when he heard him groan. He looked up to see the blonde's still discolored eyes and the angry glint in them.

"Wh-wha-?"

He was suddenly cut off by the blonde's fist sailing into his head, knocking him away a few feet. The impact was jarring, but he still kept about his wits past the numbing pain vibrating in his skull.

"It all makes sense now. I see, you're the son of that asshole that killed my brothers. Of fucking course, I should've known too, from that death stare you've been giving me for three whole years."

The look of horror Tenshin harbored from when he saw the video of his father being ripped to shreds years ago couldn't compare to now when he saw the former yakuza leader rise up to his feet without any trouble. The small bullet entry in his forehead contorted, pushing out what should've ended him, and closed up.

"I know, the 'you think you can kill me that easily' thing was out of nowhere, I'm not gonna lie." He said nonchalantly.

"B-but how?" The brunette stammered in horror as saw Ryuke's blood suck back into his wounds and pull the bullets out of their entries before they closed up as well.

"How? Pfft, no use telling you, seeing as you're about to see your old man soon. But first, a few words of wisdom before you go. One, you should have just let it go. The bastard took away what remained of my family and got what he deserved. Two, if you had incendiary rounds, you'd have your revenge. And three, don't be sad, you'll be buried next to him."

With that being said, he went over and grabbed Tenshin by the neck and lifted him. The brunette's feared look morphed into one of acceptance.

"Do your worst, I've already made peace with myself."

"Ok, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

_ Crack _

With a flick of his wrist, Tenshin's neck was cleanly snapped, and he hung lifeless in the blonde's grip. With a small huff, he set the corpse down on the bloody couch and gently closed his eyes.

Although the remnants of his past were gone for good, he still felt the loss of his brothers bore into his gut. He'll never forget all the crazy shit they got away with as gang leaders if only it didn't end so soon.

Tears streaked down his violet-crimson cheeks as faint memories resurfaced. When he carried the deceased brunette through a portal he opened to the cemetery in his home town, and buried him, he had a lot more time to cry now.


End file.
